Eh? Akashi-kun?
by saskyuke
Summary: Baru kali ini Kuroko merasa tidak terlalu buruk ketiduran disekolah seusai latihan. Sangat tidak buruk malah karena mendadak ia ingin kembali ketiduran disana keesokan harinya. Oneshoot AkaKuro fic. Don't like? Don't read!


**Eh? Akashi-_kun_?**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**WARNING** : OOC, Shounen Ai!

**Be smart!**  
**Don't like? Don't force yourself to read or review then!**

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

Kuroko berjalan tidak bersemangat menuju ruang loker. Berniat untuk mengambil jaketnya yang tertinggal.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa hari ini ia merasa begitu lelah padahal latihan basket tadi tidak begitu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga—jika dibandingkan dengan member GoM lainnya yang mendapat 'bonus' tambahan latihan dari sang kapten.

Mungkin karena semalam ia kurang tidur. Salahkan buku novel tebal yang dibacanya semakin membuatnya penasaran seiring lembaran-lembaran itu ia buka.

Sukses sudah membuat kantuknya hilang tak bersisa, hingga tanpa sadar waktu sudah pukul tiga pagi barulah ia memaksakan diri menarik selimut tebalnya untuk tidur.

Dua bola matanya yang memiliki warna senada dengan rambut_ baby blue_nya yang saat ini nampak sayu sesekali melirik kearah sekitarnya yang sudah sepi.

Wajar saja karena waktu sudah begitu sore langit yang tadinya berwarna biru, beberapa jam lagi akan segera beralih menjadi hitam.

Tidak ada yang berniat mendekam diri disekolah diwaktu-waktu ini kecuali untuk yang berkepentingan—seperti dirinya misal—dan penjaga sekolah mungkin.

Sebenarnya salahnya sendiri juga karena ketiduran ditoilet hingga teman-teman satu timnya mengira Kuroko sudah pulang terlebih dahulu—yang berakhir dengan ia ditinggalkan sendiri.

**KLEK**

Suara kenop pintu ruang loker yang Kuroko buka terdengar lebih nyaring karena sunyi yang menyelimuti sekitarnya kini.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama Kuroko segera bergegas melangkah menuju loker miliknya.  
Mengambil apa yang ingin diambilnya lalu keluar dan segera pulang.

Itu niatnya semula sebelum sebuah tangan dingin mencengkram pergelangan tangannya ketika baru dua langkah kakinya menapaki ruangan.

Suara 'Bruk' muncul saat orang itu menariknya dengan kasar hingga terjatuh dilantai dengan posisi terlentang—didepan pintu yang terbuka.

Wajahnya yang biasanya datar kini menampilkan sedikit raut kesakitan begitu dinginnya lantai keramik ditambah sakit dibagian punggungnya terasa didetik kemudian.

Ia kaget bukan main—meski sanggup ia tutup dengan topeng datarnya— setahunya tadi tidak ada oranglain disekitarnya tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ada yang muncul begitu saja? Bahkan suara langkahnyapun tidak terdengar oleh telinganya sama sekali.  
Mungkinkah orang ini perampok? Penculik? Atau jangan-jangan...hantu? Pikirnya mulai aneh.

Ia sudah siap melawan dan siap menghajar sekuat tenaga siapapun orang yang berani menyerangnya tiba-tiba seperti ini—meski ia tidak tahu akan sanggup menang atau justru babak belur, setidaknya ia berusaha melindungi diri—itu pikirannya kalau saja otaknya tidak cepat bekerja dan menyadari siapa orang itu.

"A-Akashi-_kun_?" panggilnya dengan nada suara bercampur antara terkejut dan lega.  
Lega karena orang yang disangkanya hantu atau penjahat tadi merupakan kaptennya sendiri Akashi Seijuuro.

Tapi rasa leganya tidak berlangsung lama karena begitu matanya bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang mata _heterochrome_ milik Akashi.

Sepasang mata yang saat ini menatapnya dengan kilatan berbahaya, Kuroko tidak bisa menahan rasa takut yang mulai melesat menghantam pikirannya.

"Kau tahu aku sudah menunggu lama untuk ini." Akashi akhirnya bersuara. Suara yang rendah namun berhasil membuat Kuroko sedikit bergetar.

"Apa maksud Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko tak mengerti. Meski ia sedikit paham bahwa maksud Akashi bukanlah maksud yang baik.

Kuroko jadi berpikir kalau-kalau kapten berambut merah diatasnya kini diam-diam mempunyai dendam pada dirinya dan berniat melangsungkan aksinya—membunuh atau menganiayanya—begitu ada kesempatan. Yang itu artinya sekarang.

Sebelum pikirannya kembali menerawang jauh Kuroko dikejutkan dengan tangan dingin milik Akashi yang terulur memegangi dagunya. Didetik kemudian pemuda berambut merah itu meniadakan jarak hingga bibir keduanya menempel tanpa celah.

'Heh?!'

Otak Kuroko serasa tumpul untuk memproses peristiwa yang dialaminya kini. Akashi Seijuuro menciumnya?! Bagaimana bisa? Apakah selama ini Akashi seorang penyuka sesama? Atau bagaimana? Kenapa menciumnya?

"Bibirmu benar-benar manis seperti yang kuduga Tetsuya." kata Akashi begitu menarik diri dari kecupan yang ia berikan dibibir Kuroko.

Pemuda yang diajaknya berbicara kini masih tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Pikirannya masih melayang kesana-kemari.

Satu-satunya yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap Akashi dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi mengeryitkan keningnya, tangannya ia kibas-kibaskan didepan wajah Kuroko berharap cepat memberikan reaksi untuknya.

"Hei Tetsuya." panggilnya lagi ditambah dengan melayangkan satu lagi kecupan singkat dibibir pemuda dibawahnya.

"**Tetsuya!**"

Kuroko sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar panggilan yang bernada satu oktaf lebih keras masuk ke dalam telinganya. Melemparnya kembali kedunianya yang sebenarnya.  
Yah, dunia nyatanya dimana ia berbaring disalah satu bangku yang tersedia diruang loker.

"Bisa-bisanya kau ketiduran disini." ucap orang yang menyeretnya dari dunia mimpi. Yah setelah nyawanya berkumpul Kuroko menyadari kalau yang 'tadi' itu hanya bunga tidurnya. Ia bersyukur dalam hati.

"Eh Akashi-_kun_?"  
Namun tidak lama rasa syukur itu bernaung didalam hatinya karena orang yang membangunkannya merupakan orang yang sama dengan model didalam mimpi anehnya tadi.

"Segeralah pulang. Itu kalau kau tak mau terjebak disini hingga esok pagi." ucap Akashi sebelum memegangi kenop pintu berniat keluar.

"Baik." jawab Kuroko mendengar perintah dari sang kapten.

"Aku duluan." pamit Akashi kemudian keluar meninggalkannya sendiri. Sempat Kuroko lihat Akashi memberikan sebuah senyuman padanya.

Satu senyuman yang sukses membuat jantung Kuroko serasa keluar dari tempatnya satu detik lalu kembali didetik kemudian, berdetak dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'Jantungku kenapa?' tanya Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya tampak konyol. Ini pasti efek mimpi tadi.

Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya ia mendapatkan mimpi berciuman dengan sesama jenis, dan terlebih orang itu adalah kaptennya sendiri.

Meski sebenarnya hanya kecupan tapi Kuroko dapat merasakan hangatnya bibir Akashi sampai masuk mengenai relung hatinya.  
Begitu gentle sampai-sampai rasanya ia ingin bibir itu menempel selamanya dibibirnya.  
Tunggu! Kenapa pikiran Kuroko mulai melantur sekarang.

Pfft konyol sekali. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan jika Akashi mengetahui pikirannya sesaat lalu.  
Mungkin ia harus siap jika nanti sang kapten berniat meluruskan otaknya yang mulai melenceng dengan menggunakan koleksi gunting-gunting tajamnya.

Ah, sudahlah toh hanya mimpi tak akan berpengaruh apa-apa dikehidupan nyata. Pikinya positif.  
Meraih tasnya yang tergeletak dilantai lalu segera bergeges meninggalkan sekolah yang sudah begitu sepi.

Baru setengah jalan ia meninggalkan area sekolahan langkahnya kembali terhenti karena ponsel yang berada disaku celananya tiba-tiba bergetar tanda adanya pesan masuk.  
Cepat-cepat ia mengambilnya dan segera membaca isinya.

_**From : Akashi-kun**_

_**Kalau kau tertidur lagi besok kupastikan bukan hanya 'kesucian' bibirmu yang kuambil Tetsuya.**_

Eh?!  
Kuroko membeku ditempatnya, matanya yang sudah besar semakin melebar usai membaca pesan tersebut.

Mungkinkah tadi sewaktu ia tertidur Akashi diam-diam menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mencuri ciuman darinya?

Takut hanya mimpi tangannya terulur untuk mencubit pipinya sendiri.

"Ahh." eluhnya kesakitan dengan cubitan yang ia buat sendiri, menandakan kalau kali ini ia tidaklah bermimpi atau hanya sekedar berhalusinasi.

Entah setan apa yang tiba-tiba merasukinya. Bibirnya yang tadinya rapat kini bergetar karena menahan gelak tawa yang hendak meledak.

Mungkin besok ia akan pura-pura tidur dan menunggu aksi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kapten berambut merah itu. Pikirnya mulai tidak waras.

Tanpa membuang waktu cepat-cepat ia menulis pesan balasan untuk sang kapten.

_**To : Akashi-kun**_

_**Aku tidak keberatan Akashi-kun.**_

Kuroko tersenyum penuh arti menatap layar ponselnya. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Akashi untuknya besok.

Hm, mungkin dia akan mendapatkan sebuah seringai ehem mesum terpatri dibibir Akashi saat bertatap muka dengannya.

Duh, ia merasa virus 'hentai' Aomine mulai menularinya.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Errr yah jadi ini fic pertamaku difandom KnB, AkaKuro!  
Meski pendek semoga tidak terlalu aneh ya.  
Mohon jangan dibully ya senior dan siapapun yang membaca ini Dx  
tapi kalau dinasehatin gpp sih khukhu  
dan andai banyak typo diatas mohon maklum ya ini ngetik dari aplikasi N E Pro di hape semua tanpa diedit di PC loh Dx

Terakhir salam kenal dan mohon reviewnya!^^


End file.
